Het Vergeten Landhuis, Deel 2
4 creatures and a human/ helden van Stagon / Terios V Het Vergeten Landhuis, Deel 2 – Koud welkom 26 01 2015 Gevaar in elke hoek Na een heerlijke lange rust bij het hete meertje waren de helden klaar voor actie. Ze gingen op het mysterieuze kasteel af. Was het een landhuis of een kasteel? Het had hoge torens, maar tegelijkertijd had het een brede basis, alsof het een landhuis was. De helden besloten om gewoon maar eens via de voordeur naar binnen te gaan. Daar lag een rottende kobold. Terios en Storm rausden naar binnen en hoewel Terios’ wapen gealarmeerd reageerde, was het al te laat. De vloer kwam omhoog en voordat ze het wisten waren de twee strak omwikkeld in een stevig vloerkleed. Storm wist eruit te kruipen, maar Terios kwam er pas uit toen hij het hele kleed aan flarden had geslagen met Hazirawn. Na deze confrontatie werd de dode goblin naar buiten gekieperd en ging de ontdekkingstocht voort. Zwaarden De meeste kamers waren vrijwel leeg. Al het hout was uit het landhuis getrokken en gesloopt. De muren en vloeren waren wel met kleden bedekt, maar dat bracht weinig huiselijke sfeer, met de vreetgrage welkomstmat nog vers in het geheugen. Nadat de helden door een rommelige en verstofte keuken liepen kwamen ze bij een bekraste deur. Eliaena trok de deur open en spiekte naar binnen. Achter de deur lag een wapenkamer vol zwaarden, maar gek genoeg waren de meeste zwaarden in de deur geprikt. Ondertussen leerde Storm Dixie en Nidrayah een zeemanslied, en waren ze enthousiast driestemmig aan het zingen. Terios riep dat de deur helemaal open moest. Het gevolg kwam in de vorm van een aantal flitsen en een gewonde Eliaena. De zwaarden waren tot leven gekomen en vielen de helden fanatiek aan. Nidrayah overtuigde Finn om vooral geen Thunderbolt te gebruiken vanwege de harde echo, maar wist verder niets uit te halen. Storm onthulde een geheimzinnige aanval waarin hij twee wapens combineerde, maar met een hele andere uitstraling dan Eliaena’s dubbele aanval. Eliaena werd flink aangevallen, en Nahassa hielp geen bal. Na de eerste verbazing wisten de helden terug te slaan (vooral Terios) en werden de zwaarden getemd. De tovenaar Via het raam in de keuken kwamen de helden uit de voet van de hoogste toren van het landgoed. Hier voelde het vreemd: stof leek omhoog te dwarrelen en de toren was als enige niet leeggeroofd of beschadigd. Boven in de toren zagen ze een man staan voor een groot glanzende installatie. Dixie en Storm liepen voorop, en ze besloten de man. Van weerszijden stonden ze om hem heen, en brulden: “HALLO!” De oude man schrok zich een ongeluk, en had wat tijd nodig om bij te komen. Daarna stelde hij zich voor als Hir Gadr. Deze eigenaardige tovenaar bleek het landgoed van Kuru te hebben beschermd, en legde ze uit hoe de verdediging in elkaar zat. Hij benoemde nog snel Finn als zijn opvolger en verdween vervolgens in het niets. Opstijgen naar de diepte De helden laten Finn achter met de leiding over de magie van het landgoed en met de bibliotheek en het magische laboratorium, en gingen zelf verder omhoog in de toren. Hier deden ze de bizarre ontdekking dat: hoe hoger je de toren inklom, des te dieper kwam je in de aarde terecht. In het zwarte niets, waar vandaan het magische hart van Kuru zich uitspon over het landgoed. Om alle belevenissen en vooral de laatste ontdekking te laten bezinken, zoeken de helden een fijn slaapplekje op: Eliaena en Storm in een luxueus twee persoon bed in een torenverdieping, Dixie en Nidrayah buiten bij het hete meertje, en Terios installeerde zijn nieuwe hangmat in de hoogste torenkamer. Category:Recent